


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, i hope i described carmen alright gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara gets more than a little turned on after seeing her neighbor sunbathing in a bikini. Based on doodle-booty's Hot Mom AU. Twoshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So yes, this fic is inspired by the amazing doodle-booty's Hot Mom AU! Do check their blog out, I love their art so much gosh. But yes, this is my first time writing NSFW so please do drop some suggestions! The NSFW part only comes in the second chapter, and it will well, as you can guess from the tags, feature some self-loving time involving our beloved Chiara. ;) Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. A bit on the AU - basically, Chiara and Carmen are neighbors and Chiara comes over to help take care of Fem!Prussia and Fem!France, who have been adopted by Carmen. Carmen is single, and Chiara is 18 (not sure if I got the age right gosh)! I really recommend you check out doodle-booty's blog if this is the first time you've heard of this AU, because they created it + the Hot Dad AU, which is amazing too.

She had just been returning home from grocery shopping. Really, she swore she was. It was her neighbor’s fault for choosing to sunbathe that afternoon – in a _bikini_.  

Chiara didn’t know what to call the feelings she had for Carmen - but she was lying awake in bed at midnight thinking about the way Carmen’s skin had practically glowed under the afternoon sun and how bright red spandex had stood out against tanned bronze. When she adjusted her position on the towel, long and slender legs shifting, Chiara had managed to catch a clearer look at her toned stomach and _fuck_ , since when did sweat begin to look so sexy?  

Carmen had pulled her hair up into the same messy bun Chiara had gotten used to, but for some reason the loose strands of chocolate brown sticking slightly to the Spanish woman’s forehead did strange things to her heart rate. Feeling that familiar warmth creeping up her neck that always made its appearance whenever Carmen was around – _for who knows why_ – Chiara had cursed her grandfather’s choice of getting low fences that gave her too many views of attractive neighbors.

However, as soon as Chiara had begun to admit that maybe those more-than-occasional views weren’t as bad as she had thought, Carmen had seen her.

“Chiara!” The older woman had immediately sat up, plucking her sunglasses off and waving with the enthusiasm of someone was absolutely oblivious to the things she was doing to a certain Italian.

 _Fuck_. Chiara had instantly sped-walked to the door, but then Carmen – God, she could be such an idiot sometimes – stood up and called out for her again.

“The kids wanted to give something to you!”

Chiara turned around.

Carmen was leaning against the fence, beckoning for the other to come closer. And no way was Chiara going to go any closer to her neighbor. Her neighbor, who had both arms folded on the fence and _fucking hell Chiara could see her cleavage fuck fuck_ -

“You aren’t going to ignore me, are you?” Carmen told her, pouting and brandishing a piece of paper. 

With a sigh, Chiara took one step forwards. _That was it, she could do this._ She could overcome standing within touching distance of her incredibly hot neighbor in a bikini. Even if it meant having a rather up-close and personal encounter with the boobs of said neighbor.

Before she knew it, she was at the fence, and Carmen had stuffed the paper into her hands.

“It was Appreciation Day today at school, and Jacqueline and Julchen wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for them! Well, it was mostly Jacqueline but well… Thank you for always helping me take care of the kids, Chiara. It really makes things a lot easier since I made the choice to adopt them,” Carmen finished with a smile. Chiara merely snorted and averted her eyes from those bright, gorgeous green ones that always sparkled and made rooms feel hotter. She realized she was holding some sort of a card, and when she flipped it open she saw that it was a drawing of her. Well, maybe the “drawing” featured her having a single line for a body and large circles for her eyes, but it was hand-in-hand with other drawings of Jacqueline, Julchen and Carmen. A huge “Thank you” had been scribbled onto the top, and Chiara guessed that it had been Julchen who’d wrote it because of its messiness.

“Tell them it’s nice.” Chiara finally raised her head again and allowed herself a small smile.

Carmen laughed. “Sure. And maybe you might want to consider sunbathing together one day? It’s fun!”

She turned around, and Chiara was reminded again of why she would prefer asses to boobs anytime. She didn’t even feel herself staring at the way Carmen’s panties slid over her skin as she walked, but the sweet curve of Carmen’s back was enough to make a certain part of her feel a little warmer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiara gets some loving from herself (and Carmen, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the scene I was talking about in the previous chapter! This is my first time writing yuri and NSFW things, so do give me some feedback <3 I feel the Hetalia fandom needs more Fem!Spamano, so yes if this is good I might continue writing more in the future. Maybe. Happy reading! ;)

The house was silent and Chiara shifted around once again to get comfortable. Still, it was another failed attempt because no matter how much she tried to close her eyes, thoughts of Carmen kept coming back. And the worst thing was Chiara’s brain chose to focus on the _wrong_ things – the rippling of spandex over perfect, tanned skin, the smooth curve of her breasts, her creamy thighs…

As a curious teenager, Chiara had done a bit of exploration herself to understand her sexuality. She already knew something was off the moment she realized that she was attracted to the bodies of other girls. Especially when they used to have camps and the sights she could catch during communal showering made the whole weeklong trip much, much better.

Not that she had been looking at her classmates on purpose, of course.

As a young adult at the age of 18, well, Chiara had done the occasional Google search for _things_. A link to an amazing lesbian porn website still lay somewhere in her bookmarks, and Chiara could never forget her favourite video. The one that featured an incredibly gorgeous Spaniard and an equally attractive Italian woman, with the former eating out the other with such enthusiasm that had made Chiara horny for days. _And no that didn’t sound familiar at all, what the fuck?_  

But yet, for some reason, the scene in that video chose to make its reappearance in Chiara’s head that night. Initially, it had only been Carmen who was haunting her mind. The Carmen in her mind, who had been sunbathing in that goddamn bikini, all tantalizing and shit, was now in a position very familiar to that of the pornstar in the video.

Chiara felt her cheeks redden at that thought of hers, yet she put no resistance against her overactive imagination and shifted onto her back. Maybe she could indulge herself for a night? She wasn’t going to get any sleep anyway… Plus, she knew doing _it_ always succeeded in sending her to sleep right away. It was just a way to prevent those evil eyebags that she hated so much from surfacing the next day. Yes, it was.

The Italian stilled herself for a moment and listened out for any possible noises of awake family members. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, she carefully brought her hand down to her crotch and gently rubbed herself through her pyjamas pants. She could feel the familiar pleasure gradually seep through her veins, and she spread her legs out further for better access.

The image of Carmen returned to her mind, and this time round Chiara imagined Carmen with her. In bed.

She imagined Carmen lying between her legs, chocolate brown hair all mussed up and framing her face in the most alluring of ways. 

_Carmen smirked at her, hooking her fingers onto Chiara’s pants and tugging them down._

In bed, Chiara roughly undressed her lower body, until her pants were bunched up around her ankles. She imagined that instead of her own hands, it was Carmen’s stronger ones that were doing all the work. Cold air caressed her inner thighs, and Chiara ghosted the tips of her fingers over her panties. Up and down, up and down – just the way she had discovered she liked.

_Carmen pressed her fingers against Chiara’s crotch, rubbing her clit through the thin fabric._

_“Te gusta?"_

Fuck, it was always the Spanish that did it. Chiara imagined Carmen beside her, speaking her native language in a much huskier and sultrier tone, while she increased the pressure on her fingers. The earlier pinpricks of pleasure became stronger, and Chiara could hear her breath coming out just a little bit harder.

_Slim fingers slipped under her shirt, creeping up until they reached the hem of her bra. One hand began massaging her breast while the other continued its stroking, yet bright green eyes, darkened with arousal, never left her amber ones._

Chiara gave a small gasp as she slipped one hand into her panties, feeling the familiar stickiness at her labia. She rubbed the nub at the top more vigorously, working on tensing her muscles and relaxing them repeatedly – until arousal made her light-headed and fueled her fantasies further.

_Carmen gave an open-mouthed kiss to her belly, before moving lower and sending her another one of her smirks. This time round, she grabbed the hem of Chiara’s panties and pulled them down ever-so slowly and frustratingly._

Chiara herself was removing her panties, fighting back a moan as the hem rubbed against her clit, and soon they joined her pants at her ankles. Instantly, cold hair hit her wet pussy, yet the sensation only added to the pleasure.

_Panties finally out of the way, Carmen bent down and gave her pussy a long lick._

___“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Chiara found herself panting as she quickly sucked on her fingers and rubbed her own clit, imagining that it was the hot tongue of Carmen’s down _there_ instead. This was so fucked up, yet Chiara never remembered being so wet before in her whole life. 

_Reddened lips sucked at her labia, before Carmen ducked down and tongued her clit again. She flitted her tongue back and forth, occasionally looking back up and sending Chiara a seductive smile._

Chiara found it incredibly hard to imitate the tongue action in her fantasy, and she groaned in irritation as she struggled to stroke herself at the right angle. By experience, it was a little more to the right… 

“Oh yes- _Fuck_!” Chiara whispered a little louder than expected, as she found the spot that always made her thighs quiver and her brain short-circuit with pleasure. She added a little more pressure, rubbing herself and feeling the familiar warmth build up. 

_Carmen leant down and gave her clit one last, excruciating suck, before she removed her lips with a rather erotic “pop!”._

_“Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.” That wicked tongue flicked out and wiped swollen lips, and Carmen sent her that lazy smile again, looking at her from half-lidded eyes._

Orgasm took her by surprise, and Chiara felt her entire body being taken hostage by the peak of pleasure – muscles quivering and back arching – until everything became to subside and she managed to catch her breath.

She fell asleep soon after that.

 

* * *

 The next day, Chiara was faced with a rather tired-looking Carmen when she was leaving the house.

 “What the heck happened to you?”

 Carmen, who was watering her plants, dropped her watering can in surprise at the Italian’s voice. 

“W-What? Ah, nothing. I didn’t sleep well.”

 As Chiara was leaving, Carmen suddenly shouted over to her, “Chiara! Want to come sunbathing with me next week?”

The younger woman only shook her head vigorously and hastily walked away. Carmen turned back to her plants, pouting to herself.

 

_“Ah, that’s a pity. I will never know if she really looks that good in pink.”_

 

 

 


End file.
